Dirty Little Secret
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Separate one shots about how certain members of the team found out about Alex and Olivia's relationship. For HKS! F/F Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Little Secret.**

Hello and welcome!  
So, this was a prompt and request by 'HKS', it's going to be about 6 one shots about certain characters reaction and how they found out about Olivia and Alex's relationship!

Please read and drop a review at the end! I plan to update either daily or pretty much when I can get the small chapters done!  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Casey.**

Casey Novak had always been curious and nosey. Her father had always said that's part of the reason she wanted to become a lawyer, to dig in peoples backgrounds and then tell a room full of equally curious people.

Today was no different as she walked through the halls of the D.A's office, in a hope that she could get to the entrance without being pulled into late night conversation. As she turned the last corner to go down the stairs she saw that Alexandra Cabot was still in her office, it wasn't strange for the blonde to be working late, so Casey felt it only right to say goodnight.

Walking closer towards the ajar office door, what she heard made her stop, but at the same time it made her want to step even closer. Getting as close as she could she found she could see through the door into the office of the blonde attorney.

"I love you too baby, we just have to keep this a secret, only for a little longer." The redhead recognised the voice of Detective Olivia Benson, before she saw her, holding Alex close.

"I just want to be with you, Liv. I don't care who knows." Alex said. Casey saw her lift her head up, leaning up to kiss the brunette whose arms she was in.

"We'll always be together Lex, despite who knows and who doesn't."

"I love you Liv."  
"I love you too Lex."  
Casey took a step forward moving to lean on the doorframe of Alex's office clearing her throat making them jump apart, looking like a deer caught in head lights.

"Casey..." Alex said looking between the redhead and the brunette, obviously lost for words.

"We can explain..." Liv began but Casey shook her head.

"No need. It's about time you two got together. Let me know when you're going to tell the team. I've had a bet on with Nick for the last 3 months." She chuckled as she saw their facial expressions.

"See you tomorrow Alex, Liv." She said turning and walking out of the office, the smile never leaving her face.

The two of them deserved each other.

* * *

So this is the first part? Can I call it that?

Please drop me a review and let me know what you though!

HKS, I hope you like this and it's what you had in mind!  
Until next time!  
Bethanyy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dirty Little Secret.**

Hello again!  
I hope you enjoyed the first part of this story? Thank you for all the support, reviews and the likes!  
I hope you enjoy this next bit!

Again this is for HKS!  
Please read and drop me a review to tell me what you think!  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Nick.**

He was one of the few people left in the precinct that night. He was trying to finish his paperwork to spend more time with Zara when she came at the weekend.

With the cases over the last few weeks, the last thing he wanted to do was stand in the lift and make conversation with some of the Uniforms.

Walking towards the stairs he said 'Night' to the few people he passed in the hall, before pushing open the door to the stairwell.

Before he could let the door close behind him, he grabbed it, slowly shutting it, to avoid it making any noise and disturbing whoever was down there.

Taking a few steps forward he reached the first few steps, trying to be as quiet as possibly, he leant over the railing to have a look and had to bite his tongue to stop him from making any noise as he saw his partner and one of the units A.D.A's in full lip lock.

Nick looked around as if to try and avert his gaze but he couldn't. He knew going back upstairs he would make a noise when he opened the door, they would hear everyone in the corridor, and he certainly couldn't go back down.

Trust SVU to be on the top floor of the 1-6.

Nick was about to interrupt when he heard the blonde speak.

"We should go, you said you were only going to be 5 minutes, it's been over an hour." He had no idea what to do next. He could handle a hostage situation and talk someone down from the edge, but this, this was different.

"Fine, if we really have to." Liv said, and Nick had to try hard not to laugh. This was definitely a new side to his partner.

He heard the blonde's heels on the stairs and froze.

"Crap..." He muttered under his breath turning to walk, well run back up the stairs in a hope he could hide in the corridor before they noticed.

"Nick, what are you doing?" He was busted. He turned to face Olivia who had just caught him.

"I was going home; I wanted to take the stairs..." He said, figuring out they would know the rest.  
"Do you think you can keep this to yourself, Detective?" Alex asked, putting on her best lawyer voice.

"Yes, ma'am." Nick answered with a small smile, leaving the conversation there as he turned to walk away. Reaching the top of the stairs he smiled.

"See you tomorrow, partner." He called over his shoulder before the door closed, leaving the two women in silence.

Nick got in the lift with a few others, but he didn't mind.

He wasn't sure how long Liv and Alex had been together, but he didn't care, he was just happy, Liv was finally happy. She deserved it.

* * *

So, I hope you like this!  
Please drop me a review I would love to know what you thought!  
HKS, I hope this is still okay!  
Until next time!  
Bethanyy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dirty Little Secret.**

Back again! I hope you like this one! Thank you for reviews and follows and all that jazz!  
HKS, are you still liking this?

Again dedications are the same!  
Please read and review, I would love to know what you think!  
Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

**Liz.**

Days off were a rare thing in the lives of cops and lawyer. For her this was one of the few days she got off a year, and personally, she hated it. In the grand scheme of things it was a long day of being by herself, trying to fill her time by taking long walks and watching pointless TV, until her wife got home.

Liz wasn't sure why they'd caught her attention, she knew they were friends, but still she found herself watching Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot as they slowly walked around the lake in Central Park.

Liz tried to make sure she didn't get noticed by either of them, but what followed she realized she was the least of their worries.

She saw Liv reach for Alex's hand as Alex spoke to someone she didn't recognize before she turned to Olivia and smile before kissing her.

Liz couldn't help but smile to herself. She'd had a feeling for a while there was someone special in the A.D.A's life, but she had no idea this woman was Detective Benson.

Standing up she figured out that she didn't need much more confirmation than that, walking away she continued to fill her day and pass the time, walking around for another hour or so. In the end, she'd given up and decided to go home, but again the couple caught her eye as she walked down the road, the both of them sat outside at some cafe that many tourists frequented at.

Alex had hold of Olivia's hand over the table and they seemed to be speaking in a hushed tone, but they were both smiling brightly at each other as if they were falling in love all over again. The Judge had to keep walking, she couldn't cross the road, or avoid them by using back streets, instead, she tried to blend in, but it didn't work, instead she realized the blonde had seen her.

"Alex, how are you?" Liz said as she got closer.

"I am well, how are you?" Alex said trying to start a general conversation.

"I am good. Detective, it's nice to see you." Liz greeted as nicely as she could.

"You too Liz..." Olivia said but it was clear she was far too interested in the blonde.

"Well, I won't keep you from each other any longer." Liz smiled as she spoke.

"Oh, it's not like that." Alex said, her eyes going wide.

"Is it not? Well, I must have been seeing things in the park then." Liz said, again smiling, watching as she made the two of them speechless.

"See you tomorrow, counselor." Elizabeth Donnelly walked off, smiling to herself as she did.

She wasn't sure how long the two would last, but that wasn't for her to worry about. The both of them seemed happy, and well Alex was always easier to deal with when she was happy.

* * *

I hope you liked it!  
I am not sure what I think about this one!  
Please review and tell me your thoughts!  
HKS, are you still with me?  
Until the next time! Bethanyy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dirty Little Secret!**

Hello, so the 4th time! So, I hope you're still enjoying this, as it's actually really fun to write! The next 3 will be a little different; these 3 people will not 'confront' Alex and Liv like the other 3!

Please read and review! I hope you enjoy! Again this is for HKS; I hope you still like this!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

**Lena.**

Lena Petrovsky hated late night court hearings. Of course, her version of late night was 4:30 in the evening. Thankfully it was pretty open and shut, the jury came back fast and she was done before she'd really begun.

Walking back into her chambers she checked her phone, made sure all her files were in order before she frowned, her glasses were not on her desk, or in her hand, looking round she came to the conclusion she'd left them in the courtroom.

As she pushed open the final door she heard voices. Pushing it open slightly she could see only two people in the nearly empty room, A.D.A Alexandra Cabot sat on the table, with Detective Olivia Benson holding both her hands and what seemed to be sweet talking the blonde.

"You did good..." Olivia said before leaning down to kiss her.

"Stop, please." Alex blushed, before avoiding the other woman's gaze.

"You did well, and I want to celebrate that, let me take you out to dinner!" Olivia said. Lena couldn't see her face that well, but the both of them seemed more relaxed than they had done in recent weeks.

"Whenever we try and go to dinner you get called on a case."  
"Every time we go to dinner, and I get called on a case I have to lie because they ask where I've been and I can't tell them I was eating with my beautiful girlfriend..." Olivia said making Alex laugh. The blonde leant forward and caught Olivia's lips, before letting the brunette wrap her arms around her.

Lena smiled, feeling almost like she was in the past; she couldn't help but see herself and Liz in the two women.

As she backed away from the door slowly should couldn't help but keep the smile on her face. As much as she and Alex butted heads in the courtroom she only wanted the blonde lawyer to be happy, and at the same time, she was happy that Detective Benson had finally found someone.

Lena was happy that they were happy. They deserved each other.

* * *

I hope you like this!

HKS, I like to think this is what you wanted!  
Please leave a review, let me know what you think!  
Until next time!  
Bethanyy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dirty Little Secret.**

Hello! Thank you for all the support, reviews, ect!  
I hope you like this one as much as you have done the first 4!

Update – There will be 7 of these now!

Please read and review! I love to hear what you think!

HKS – I hope you love reading this, just as much as I love writing them!

Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

**Cragen.**

Donald Cragen wasn't sure how long he'd been sat at his desk looking at the same file. He found himself doing what he did most nights, questioning why he decided to work late.

He could see some movement outside of his office but figured all of his squad had gone home. In December their homes were most likely warmer than the precinct and a lot calmer, one person could only stare at a stack of brown folders for so long.

As he got up from his desk, he walked to the door but stopped, tilting the blinds quietly he was sure that he could see them but they couldn't see him.

Alex and Olivia stood near Olivia's desk.

Alex had tears in her eyes and Olivia looked as if she was trying to explain, Cragen very carefully opened his office door slightly, hoping they wouldn't hear it when it creaked.

"I was scared Liv, scared of losing you..." Don could only understand to a certain extent. The perp had threatened to shot Olivia and almost did, had she not jumped out of the way.

"I know, and I am sorry, but I am here, I'm okay. We're okay." The brunette said taking a step forward pulling the A.D.A into her arms.

"I love you, Alex."  
"I love you too, Liv, promise me you'll never scare me like that again." Alex said looking back up at her, tears in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"I promise, I promise I will always come home to you." The words were enough to make Alex begin to cry as Olivia once again pulled her into a hug.

Don smiled from where he stood. He wasn't going to do anything to alert them to him being there, nor was he going to split them apart, he was happy that the both of them had found love in each other.

Turning back to his desk, he looked at the paperwork, smiling he sat back down, setting about doing it. He was happy, his team were happy, Olivia was happy. Alex and Olivia were in love, and the both of them were happy, Nick had finally got his daughter back, Fin and Amanda seemed to have a good brother and sister relationship, and when he knew all that, Don saw the bright side to the job.

* * *

I hope you liked this!

I have to admit this, by my standards isn't the best!  
However I really hope you like it, and decide to review!  
Until the next time!  
Bethanyy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dirty Little Secret.**

Thank you so much for all the support! However this isn't the last one, I thought it would be, it's not! I really hope you enjoy this next bit!

Please leave a review, and of course please enjoy!

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

**Amanda.**

For Amanda walking Frannie whilst holding hands with Nick had become a normal thing. It was the middle of summer and the SVU detective had been given a rare day off, although she felt sorry for Casey who had been pulled in after Alex Cabot called in sick.

"I'm going to get us some drinks; I'll meet you by the playground?" Nick suggested, kids seemed to love Frannie and it was too hot to be just standing around.

"Sure..." Amanda said kissing him lightly on the cheek before she called the dog so they could carry on walking.

As she made her way slowly through the park as she got stopped by young children wanting to pet the dog, who had seemingly given up in the heat she had to do a double take when she saw Olivia and a very well looking Alex, walking hand in hand with a young girl who looked only about 5 or 6.

She pulled Frannie back, turning around to avoid being spotted, trying to rack her brain as to why Alex would lie and why her and Liv would be walking around the park hand in hand, and then it hit her.

"They're together..." Amanda said quietly to herself with a smile on her face as she dared to turn around again.

She remembered Olivia saying something about looking after her brothers daughter, and she also remembered hearing a conversation in Alex's office, when Olivia invited Alex to join them, but at no point did she realise they were together.

Amanda turned again this time almost bumping into Nick.

"Hey..." Amanda said a little lost for words.  
"I thought you were going to the playground?" Nick asked, passing the blonde a bottle of water.

"Did you know?" She asked before pointing behind her, waiting for Nick to look.

"Oh, yeah I've known for a while..." Nick said with a small smile as he watched the couple.

"It wasn't for me to tell..." He added, looking back at his own girlfriend.

"Oh, I get it. I am just happy that they finally gave in and got together..." Amanda said making Nick laugh a little.

"I think that's the mutual feeling." He commented before taking another look at the two women.

Amanda smiled, she would never say anything, but she was happy that Liv was happy. That woman deserved happiness.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought!  
HKS, did you like this? Was it any good?  
Until next time!  
Bethanyy x


	7. Chapter 7

**Dirty Little Secret.**

So, I assumed, I'd like have done, but I haven't!  
Hang on in there, and thank you for all of the support, I do believe this is the last part to this story but I could be wrong!  
Thank you for all the reviews and love and support!  
HKS, I hope this is what you had in mind! I also hope you have enjoyed it!

Please read and leave me a review to let me know what you thought!  
Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

**Barba.**

Rafael Barba wasn't all that sure if it was all women or just his sister who seemed to only like expensive restaurants, that seemed to be miles away from your house, but right now it felt like his sister and his sister only.

As he sat down on a small table for two he scanned the place carefully, knowing that whoever saw him and knew him would jump to the conclusion that Leanne was his girlfriend and not his sister.

"Who is it?" Her voice brought him back from staring at the only two people he noticed.

"Just some work friends of mine." He said back with a smile, before looking again just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

No, he defiantly wasn't.

Olivia Benson sat in the corner at the back on a small table with a seemingly very happy Alexandra Cabot.

In his head, he went through all the possibilities but he realised that friends don't share ice cream in small expensive restaurants, nor do they hold hands with their phones nowhere to be seen.

He knew Olivia well enough to know she had her phone on her constantly, but then again who took their phone on a date? As all these questions ran through the A.D.A's head he looked back at his sister who was glaring at him.

"You looking like you need to solve a puzzle, what's up?" She asked taking a sip of the water that you got when you sat down.

"I just didn't realise my friends came in here that's all…" He said with a smile, willing himself not to look again.

Of course, he wasn't trying to invade privacy or be nosey, he only wanted to make sure it was real.

Both Alex and Olivia deserved someone, and the two seemed to get on like a house on fire.

Either way, Rafael hoped they were here on a date, he hoped they were happy together, he hoped that eventually they would tell the team or him so he would have some leverage on Alex when playing jokes in the office, but still, they were happy, he was happy. If there was only one thing he learnt about the people in a courtroom, it's that 9 time out of 10, families stick together and try to be happy for each other, it was that simple.

* * *

I really hope you have like this!  
I think I am all done now, HKS, was this okay?  
Please leave a review I would love to know what you thought!  
Until next time!  
Bethanyy.


End file.
